


mr gorbachev... 😳

by rookerrogue



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Post-Quintessons, Revolution, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookerrogue/pseuds/rookerrogue
Summary: this is the FIRST cyberverse soundrod fic on this website everyone better match my energy nowSoundwave and Hot Rod meet up for the first time since the wall got put up.  They're not planning on dealing with Megatron's Shit for much longer
Relationships: Hot Rod/Soundwave
Comments: 44
Kudos: 221





	mr gorbachev... 😳

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha what if.... hot rod didn't get returned to side character status... and he and soundwave were still in love and also buds.... ahahaa 
> 
> these two were absolutely the most competent leaders in this goddamn show and i will stick by that

Ten miles through Decepticon territory, and they found each other. Or rather, Hot Rod found Soundwave, waiting outside the doorway of a small building, his speakers playing a slow song that reverberated throughout the wasteland.

“I thought you said I would be safe over here if I put the badge on,” Hot Rod said sulkily as he transformed. 

“Did you find it more than you could handle?” Soundwave asked, cocking his head to the side. “Were the might of the Decepticons too much for you, Hot Rod?”

_ “No,”  _ Hot Rod said emphatically. 

“Where’d you get those scorch marks from, then?”

Hot Rod stared down at the ground for a long moment. “. . . Dirge,” he admitted finally. “I  _ guess  _ he didn’t see the Decepticon insignia from the air.”

Distantly, he remembered a time when he would have taken the opportunity to add on a comment about how distinctive and impressive his paintjob was so that a seeker would have noticed it from an above patrol. But the words stopped up in his intake when he remembered the burn of the energon waste around him, the way that it seeped into his optics and scorched his paint black.

Rack and Ruin had helped him repaint himself after the Quint invasion, but it rang false. The brightness of his plating didn’t match with how he felt inside. Too much like the old Hot Rod-- the one with dreams of racing and having mindless fun, not much more.

That wasn’t him. Not anymore. 

After all, the old him would never in a million stellar cycles have even  _ dreamed  _ that he’d be putting on a Decepticon insignia and crossing over into Decepticon territory to have a surreptitious date with a Decepticon. Because that was what this was.

Soundwave chuckled. “You can escape Quintessons but not Dirge?”

“Hey, don’t get too cocky on me,” Hot Rod said, turning to walk. “You know your aft would be blasted back to Earth if anyone saw you over on our side.”

“Soundwave superior,” Soundwave said carelessly as he began to walk alongside Hot Rod. 

“Oh, that’s right. How could I forget?”

“Autobots inferior.”

“Not this Autobot,” Hot Rod said, pointing a thumb at his chest. “Don’t forget, you like me, big guy.”

“Don’t take it for granted,” Soundwave said, turning to stare at him.

“I never do,” Hot Rod said seriously, dropping his hand. “I like you, too. Which is why we have to figure this whole thing out.”

“Agreed. Get inside.”

Hot Rod ducked into the doorway Soundwave offered; it was some kind of energon depot, stocked with cubes of high-grade and refiners. The ceiling was low, brushing the tip of Hot Rod’s spoiler.

Soundwave sat down.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, their faces lit with the glow of the high-grade. It occurred to Hot Rod that this was the first time he’d seen Soundwave in person since the end of the invasion. They’d commed each other nearly every day, but being in close contact again, it was. . . different.

“Okay,” Hot Rod said. “So we both know this wall is stupid.”

“It is,” Soundwave agreed.

“I think that  _ Megatron  _ was stupid to split Cybertron up by faction,” Hot Rod continued. “If the Quint invasion showed us anything, it’s that we’re at our strongest when we unite. We made friends during the invasion. We made. . . more than friends.” He glanced up at Soundwave. “It’s time for factions to be a thing of the past and the wall to come down.”

Soundwave looked at him silently for a moment.

Hot Rod laughed awkwardly. “What?”

“This proves I’m right,” Soundwave said firmly. “You will make a better leader than Optimus Prime, and certainly better than Megatron.”

Hot Rod blinked in shock. “That makes a change from  _ you’re no Optimus Prime.” _

“Many things have changed since then,” Soundwave pointed out.

“You’re right,” Hot Rod smiled, holding up his hands. “But you’re also wrong. I can’t be better than Optimus, not in a million years.”

“Optimus is a war leader,” Soundwave said intensely, leaning forward. “He leads well in battle. But you can lead in peace. You’ve shown that you’re willing to work for peace, and that’s something neither Optimus or Megatron will do.”

“How come you’re so anti-Megatron?” Hot Rod leaned forward. “Aren’t you like, his second-in-command now?”

“Megatron is bitter and too focused on Optimus Prime to lead the Decepticons effectively,” Soundwave said dismissively. “You and I have proven that we are the most capable ones to lead the Cybertronians. In the final battle, Optimus Prime and Megatron both spent more time in another universe than fighting or commanding.” He tilted his head. “You and I, however, killed a Quintesson.”

Hot Rod sat back and thought for a moment. Soundwave had told him that he had an idea too radical to tell him through comms. At first, he had thought it an elaborate ritual to get the two of them to see each other again. 

But now he was beginning to see that it might be both.

“So what do you want to do about it?” he asked cautiously. “I don’t think Megatron and Optimus are going to stand down and let us take over.”

“They will with the appearance of a Prime,” Soundwave asserted.

Hot Rod stared at him. “A Prime?”

“Megatron’s powers come from his Matrix.” Soundwave opened up a holo-drive on his wrist, letting a picture of Megatron’s Matrix shine in the space between them. “Steal the Matrix, get it to accept you as worthy of a Primacy, and you will have the respect of both sides.”

“Wait--”

“The Autobots will follow you as a religious savior. The Decepticons will see you as a mech who can overtake Megatron.” Soundwave’s visor glowed brighter. “I will take care of any dissenters.”

“Okay, first of all, calm down. No ‘taking care of dissenters’ here, all right?” Hot Rod shook his head. “Second of all, I can’t be a Prime. I’m just  _ me,  _ I’m not an Optimus or a. . . Megatron or an Alpha Trion, okay, I’m Hot Rod.”

Soundwave nodded. “I know.”

The Matrix floated between the two of them.

Hot Rod sighed loudly. “Isn’t Megatron’s Matrix, like, corrupted?”

“Due to his unspace radiation, but that’s all that’s affecting it. Get it out of his chest and it’ll be just like your Prime’s.” Soundwave shrugged. 

“Yeah, there’s another key portion of this plan.” Hot Rod scooted closer as smoothly as he could manage. Soundwave didn’t seem to mind. “This whole ‘get it to accept me as a Prime’ bit. That’s not something someone can just  _ do.” _

“You can.” Soundwave spread his hands. “You’re a good bot, Hot Rod.”

“The Matrix doesn’t judge on  _ goodness,”  _ Hot Rod said, waving his hand. “I’m not  _ worthy.  _ It’s a worth thing. I’m not like Optimus.”

Soundwave stared at him in silence again.

“I’m  _ not,”  _ Hot Rod repeated. 

“I didn’t fall in love with Optimus Prime,” Soundwave said harshly.

Hot Rod felt his systems heat. Soundwave was ready to admit to what Hot Rod himself still danced around every time he considered their relationship. He could say that he liked Soundwave, that he wanted to be with Soundwave, that he would do _ anything _ to get to have the same easy, unbothered closeness they’d gotten during the Quint invasion. But something stopped him from admitting, even to himself, that he had grown to love the mech.

Was it Optimus and the knowledge that he would  _ have  _ to be disappointed in Hot Rod? Was it Hot Rod’s own insecurity and hesitance to admit that he was trusting a Decepticon with something so fragile? After all, he’d had a crush on Drift, and look where that had gotten him.

Soundwave, on the other hand, had no hesitancy or embarrassment in acknowledging what had grown between them. Hot Rod envied him.

“You’re worthy,” Soundwave stated flatly, folding his arms. “Trust me. Once that thing gets in your chestplates, it’ll be clear.”

Hot Rod sighed, shifting. “You do realize I could die trying to get this thing, right? This is  _ Megatron  _ we’re talking about.”  _ Megatron who was more focused on sending mecha to kill Optimus than rebuilding his own territory and taking care of his people,  _ his mind offered. Maybe Soundwave had a point.

“I’m not going to let you die,” Soundwave said, and laughed. “You think I’d send you over to Megatron with nothing but your own wits?”

“Hey,” Hot Rod said indignantly.

“You’re going to get that Matrix, and we’re going to tear down the wall and lead Cybertron together.” Soundwave held out his hand. “There’s no other way to ensure that our race survives.”

“What about Optimus?” Hot Rod asked. 

“What  _ about  _ him?”

“He’s. . .”  _ A leader,  _ his mind offered,  _ not like you. Someone you need. Someone important and infallible, not like you.  _ “He’s going to see this as a rebellion. A lot of the Autobots will.”

“No,” Soundwave said, “he will see it as a chance to let someone else take the lead from him, and welcome it. The Autobots will follow.”

“You don’t know Optimus. He would never.”

“Trust me,” Soundwave said dryly. “He’s a data clerk who’s been fighting a war for millions on millions of years. He had this foisted on him. Peacetime is as unfamiliar to him as it is to Megatron.”

“I’m. . .” Hot Rod shook his head slightly. “I don’t want to overthrow him.”

“You’re not. You’re going to ask for his blessing, and trust me-- he’ll give it.” Soundwave’s speakers activated softly, playing a short and brisk melody. Hot Rod wondered if he was even aware of the music, or if it just changed with his moods. He found himself enamored by the idea. 

“I’m only doing this if Optimus gives his full approval,” he said firmly.

“Good,” Soundwave answered. “I have no such qualms for Megatron.”

Hot Rod laughed wryly, reaching out to take Soundwave’s hand. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty and convincing.”

Soundwave squeezed his hand briefly before letting it go. “Go back to your side. I’ll figure out a way to do this and call you when it’s ready.”

“Aw, are you sure you don’t want me over here before then?” Hot Rod said, pouting as he stepped out of the depot. Soundwave followed him, stretching to his full height as he exited. “We can have much more interesting conversations.”

“Do not tempt me,” Soundwave said firmly.

“You’re right.” Hot Rod shook out his spoiler. “Save the interesting conversations for when we’re leading Cybertron together, I guess.”

“You’ve got it.” Soundwave glanced down at him, his visor brightening. “I will see you soon, Hot Rod.”

“Not if I see you first,” Hot Rod offered, and transformed, speeding back across the planet to cross the border.


End file.
